Santa, Can You Hear Me?
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: A Stacy and ? songfic. The song is "Santa, Can You Hear Me" by Britney Spears. Check it out!


Author's Note: It's been so long since I've written a songfic! Ha, a few weeks, but that's long, right? Anyways, this time the song is "Santa, Can You Hear Me?" by Britney Spears. I'm really into the Christmas mood right now, and I love this song. And of course...the couple is going to be a mystery. Well, half of it will be. I do not own the WWE, nor do I own Stacy Keibler and all the other wrestlers in this fic. I do not own Britney Spears or the song, "Santa, Can You Hear Me?". Enjoy and don't forget to send in your lovely reviews.  
  
*Last night, I took a walk in the snow,  
  
Couples holding hands, places to go,  
  
Seems like eveyone but me is in love...*  
  
Stacy Keibler walked along the hallways of the Raw arena, watching as the couples around her sat together in their own little worlds. In one corner was Matt Hardy and Lita, and on the other side were Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho. Stacy sighed, wishing she had a special somebody too. Down the hallway, Stacy spotted the newly married Triple H and Stephanie McMahon come out of their locker room. The happy pair were holding hands, showing off their new marriage with mega-watt smiles on their faces. Triple H and Stephanie walked by Stacy, who was watching it all. "Hey Stacy." Stephanie greeted. Triple H gave her a nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"Hey Steph. Hey Paul. How's it going?" She asked, putting on a sweet smile.  
  
"Pretty good. We're going to go get something to eat. Do you want to come along?" Stephanie said, as her husband wrapped his muscular arm around his shoulder. Stacy shook her head.  
  
"That was nice of you to offer Steph, but I don't want to interrupt your couple time. I've got a few things to do anyways. Have fun guys." She told them, turning on her heel to walk away.  
  
"Thanks Stace. See you later." Triple H said before taking his wife away. Stacy slowly walked to her locker room, passing more couples as she went. Steven Richards and Victoria were in Steven's locker room, Victoria biting Steven's ear. Stacy shuddered when she saw the couple and walked away as fast as she could. She then passed Jazz, who was with her husband, Rodney Mack. The two were looking at pictures together, laughing. Stacy smiled at Jazz, who was a really nice person off-camera. Jazz looked up from the photo album in the hands of her husband to smile at the blonde diva.  
  
"Hi Stacy! Come see these pictures. Rodney took them from the last show." Jazz waved her over. Stacy walked over to see the pictures in the hands of Rodney Mack. She saw one of Rodney and Jazz together, kissing.  
  
"How cute." She gushed, silently wishing that she would have somebody to take pictures with too. Rodney looked up and laughed.  
  
"Damn Mark. He stole my camera." He joked. Jazz laughed and so did Stacy. After looking at a couple more pictures, Stacy excused herself and went back to walking to her locker room. As she passed, she found Molly Holly and Christian talking. The two were one of the newer couples of the WWE, just getting together about a month ago. Stacy waved to them as she walked past. Before she took her final steps to her locker room, she heard some evil snickering. Stacy spun around to see Test and Scott Steiner watching her.  
  
"Stacy. How are you doing?" Test asked, a mock concern in his voice. Scott just stood there, smirking smugly.  
  
"Go away, Test. We're over." She told him, placing her hand on the door knob. Test grabbed the knob, swatting her hand away. He held on to the knob, not letting her touch the door.  
  
"Shut up. You speak when you're told to speak." He stated, looking down at her with anger in his eyes. Scott grunted, his arms crossed. Stacy Keibler's eyes went from Test to the ground, ashamed that she wouldn't be able to fight back.  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied quietly, her head hung low.  
  
"What did you say?" Test asked, cupping his ear with his free hand. His other hand was still on the silver door knob.   
  
"Speak up." Scott Steiner demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Stacy exclaimed, her voice raised. Scott Steiner and Test laughed.  
  
"That's not enough, bitch. Get down on your knees." Test demanded. Stacy obliged, not wanting to argue with Test. Just as she got on her knees, a voice came from somebody who had been witnessing the whole ordeal from a distance.  
  
"Hey! You don't speak to women like that." The man said. Stacy looked up and smiled. Scott began walking over to the man who had interrupted the horrible scene. He stood, his arms at his side. Scott approached him, his face inches away from Stacy's savior.  
  
"Don't tell us what to do, jackass." Scott Steiner said, his voice very cold. Test grabbed Stacy by her long blonde hair. Stacy shrieked. The man moved past Scott and made his way over to Test.  
  
"Unhand the lady. NOW." He demanded. Test let go, getting into his face. Stacy quickly got to her feet.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Test asked, his fists clenching.  
  
"I'm a man who treats ladies with respect. I do not boss them around. You are an arrogant piece of shit who doesn't have any respect for women." He stated, staring into the eyes of Test. As soon as that was said, the savior of Stacy Keibler was attacked from behind by Scott Steiner. In a matter of seconds, Test and Scott were stomping on him. They didn't get too far, for the buddies of this man came to his rescue, taking the team of Scott Steiner and Test out. After that, the man got up and brushed himself off. He saw Stacy watching him and turned to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Stacy nodded, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Yes. Are you?" She questioned. Stacy had a bit of worry in her face. He saw the look on her face and laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm used to getting beat up. I'm not going to let those jerks mess with you anymore." He told her. Then, he took her by the hand and kissed it softly. Stacy began to blush. "I'll see you around, Miss Keibler."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you around." Stacy said, opening the door to her locker room. After she had slipped in, she leaned her back against the door. "Now, that's what I want for Christmas."  
  
*Santa, can you hear me?  
  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,  
  
I sent it off,  
  
It just said this,  
  
I know exactly what I want this year...*  
  
Two days later, Stacy Keibler was at an autograph session with fellow Raw Divas, Lita, Terri and Trish. Lita, Terri and Trish were all talking about their boyfriends as the ladies were taking a twenty-minute from signing autographs. Stacy sat back, listening to Terri gush about how sweet Rob Conway was. Trish began telling them a story about Chris Jericho, but Stacy drowned the conversation out. There was only one thing on her mind and that was him. She began to think about the night he saved her from getting beat up by Test and Scott Steiner, and how he kissed her hand. Looking down at her hand, she still remembered the exact spot he had kissed and how it felt. Little did she know, the other divas were watching her as she daydreamed about that one man. Her savior. It wasn't until Trish snapped in her face that she came out of her trance. "Stacy!" Trish cried. Stacy looked at the Canadian diva standing infront of her.  
  
"Oh, hi Trish." She replied, trying to get back into the knack of reality.  
  
"We've been saying 'hi' to you for the past couple of minutes. What are you daydreaming about?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Or, who are you daydreaming about?" Lita teased. Terri giggled. Stacy stiffled a fake laugh.  
  
"Nobody. I just had one of those 'zone outs'." She lied, opening the cap on the water bottle that she held in her slender hands. Stacy placed the bottle to her lips, drinking to keep herself occupied. Little did she know, the bottle wasn't exactly hitting her mouth and the water was dribbling down the front of her pale blue shirt. It wasn't until Terri snatched the bottle from her that she found the front part of her shirt soaking wet.  
  
"Wake up, Stacy!" Terri cried. Lita grabbed a t-shirt from a nearby stand and handed it to Stacy.  
  
"Here, put this on. It's the best I can find." Lita told her. Stacy did so, mentally kicking herself for drifting off into space like that.  
  
The next day, the Raw roster was having a house show and Stacy was scheduled to make an appearance. In fact, she had a bra and panties match against Miss Jackie. Stacy arrived at the arena at noon, an hour before the house show was scheduled to begin. She snuck through the back, not noticed by the fans. As soon as she walked in through the back doors, she spotted her savior from a few nights ago talking to his friends. The moment she spotted him, he spotted her at the same time. To her surprise, he left his friends and made his way over to her. "Good afternoon, Miss Keibler. May I take your bag?" He offered. Stacy became mesmerized by the man who had saved her from the evil ways of Test and Scott Steiner.   
  
"What bag?" Stacy asked, dumbfounded. He pointed to the dark blue duffel bag she held in her right hand.  
  
"That one." He laughed. She blushed, embarrassed for acting like such a ditz.   
  
"Thank you." She said, handing him the bag. He smiled as the two began walking to her locker room. "Thank you again for helping me out with those two assholes on Monday." Stacy added.  
  
"My pleasure. They shouldn't be treating you like that anyways." He replied. Stacy was glad to be talking to him. She was also happy that he wasn't using his television personality, or he would've been as mean as Test and Steiner. They reached her locker room and he placed the bag in her hands. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. Stacy was taken by surprised when he placed a soft kiss on her left cheek.  
  
"No problem." He answered, walking off. Stacy was about to fall over, since he made her weak in the knees. She entered her locker room on cloud nine.  
  
*Santa, can you hear me?  
  
I want my baby, (baby yeah)  
  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold me,  
  
Maybe (maybe, maybe, maybe)...he'll be all my own in a big red bow...*  
  
It was the next week and he was constantly on her mind. She began seeing his face in weird objects, like her bowl of cereal and the snow as she walked along the street. Stacy was walking along in the snow, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black baby doll tee. She wore a long black jacket to keep her warm, but she forget her gloves back at the arena and didn't want to go back. She began rubbing her hands together, trying to keep warm. Stacy blew into her hands and rubbed them together as she walked along. Stacy waved while shivering to Miss Jackie and Rico, who were also taking a walk. She didn't understand how Rico could walk out into the snow with no shirt on. Stacy shook her head at the man's madness and ventured on. As she turned a corner, she muttered to herself, "Damn. I should've brought my gloves."  
  
"Take mine." A voice replied, startling her. Stacy spun around to see him behind her. There he stood, a long coat on and a pair of black leather gloves in his hands. He held them out to her. Stacy Keibler shook her head.  
  
"No. I couldn't. I was dumb and left mine at the arena. You keep them." She told him. He shook her head, coming closer to her. She began growing weak in the knees.  
  
"No. My hands are stronger than yours and can stand this cold. I cans ee you shivering. Please, take them." He offered. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking from the freezing cold. He began placing the gloves over her hands. Instantly, she began to warm up.  
  
"You're so generous." She said, smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"I'm always willing to help out a wonderful woman like you, Miss Keibler." He explained. She blushed.  
  
"Please, call me Stacy." She told him. He nodded.  
  
"Okay, Stacy. Where are you headed?" He asked.  
  
"I'm just taking a walk. Freeing my head from all the stress I've got. Care to join me?" She invited. He nodded and the two began walking down the street together.  
  
*Santa, can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing,  
  
Tell me my true love is near,  
  
He's all I want,  
  
Just for me,  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree,  
  
I'll be waiting here,  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year...*  
  
Stacy Keibler sat backstage, chatting with a couple of other divas from the Raw roster. It was a few hours before the taping, and Stacy was enjoying a cup of coffee. It had been freezing outside, and this was just what she needed. She stirred the coffee with the small stirring stick, listening to Victoria and Lita talk about their cage match from a few weeks ago. Stacy smiled as she listened to the two divas pretend to hate each other. Lita was saying that Victoria had cheated, and Victoria was calling Lita jealous. Of course, it was all fun and games. As Stacy was taking a sip of her coffee, she felt an eerie presence behind her. Stacy placed her paper cup filled with steaming coffee on the table infront of her and turned her head around. There Scott Steiner stood, a sadistic grin on his face. "Good afternoon, Miss Keibler." Scott mimicked. He was being like the man who had saved Stacy a couple of weeks back.  
  
"Shove a sock in it, Steiner." Stacy snapped, hating the fact that Freakzilla was imitating a kind gentlemen. Steiner looked down at her, growling.  
  
"Listen, bitch. He isn't here to save you right now." Scott threatened.  
  
"Steiner, go away!" Molly Holly shouted, glaring at the overly muscular man.  
  
"Fuck off, Holly. Go blow that fag Christian." He shot back. Molly's jaw dropped and she stood up from her seat.  
  
"Don't you dare call him that, jerk!" She shouted, ready to snap. Before anything else could happen, Christian appeared on the scene. He placed his arm infront of his girlfriend, holding her back.  
  
"Molly, calm down. Let's go, babe." Christian took her away, staring down Steiner as he went. The other divas at the table, Lita, Victoria and Jazz all looked at Stacy and Steiner. Steiner glared at the three divas and motioned for them to leave.  
  
"Oh, hell no. We're not going." Jazz stated, scared for Stacy.  
  
"GO!" Scott shouted. Matt Hardy, Steven Richards and Rodney Mack must've gotten word from Christian that Steiner was threatening the ladies, because they showed up seconds later to take their ladies away. Stacy whimpered, wishing that her savior was there at the moment. "Ha. Now nobody's here to save you. Poor little Stacy Keibler." He snarled, picking up the cup of coffee that sat on the table. Before Stacy had any time to escape, Scott threw the coffee onto her face and body. It was scalding hot, buring her. She screamed and jumped up. Stacy dashed away, tears in her eyes from the pain. As she was crying and running away, Stacy heard some crashes and soon heard a voice calling for her.  
  
"Stacy! Wait up!" He called out. She stopped, still in pain. He caught up with her and led her into his locker room. He ran some cold water in the sink of his bathroom and wet a towel with it. He then began to clean her up, not only washing away the coffee, but the tears. Minutes later, Stacy looked at him, her face red.  
  
"Why is that you always save me?" She questioned.  
  
"Because I'm sick and tired of seeing you treated like shit." He replied, still toweling off the redness in her face.  
  
"How come you don't save anybody else?" She wondered. He was silent for a moment and then came up with his answer.  
  
"Because everybody else has somebody. You don't." As he said it, Stacy could feel her heart drop. Could it be that he only was around to save her because he was feeling sorry for her? Was it all just full of pity?  
  
"So...You just help me because you feel sorry for me. I see. You never liked me in the first place. I made a mistake for falling for you." She stated, getting up from her seat on the black leather couch.  
  
"Stacy! No!" He said, but it was too late. Stacy was already out of the door, crying again. She ran to her locker room and locked herself in.  
  
He leaned back on his couch, his hands to his head. "You are so stupid!" He said to himself, groaning. He wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot. "You like her, face it. She liked you. Key word, LIKED. Now what? Good move, dumbass." He muttered, burying his head into the couch.  
  
Stacy Keibler laid on her couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Keibler, you're so dumb. He felt sorry for you. That's why he helped you. He didn't like you in the first place. You are so STUPID!" She mummbled, on the verge of breaking down.  
  
*Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep,  
  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
  
'Cuz I heard you're coming to town,  
  
Santa, can you hear me?*  
  
The holidays inched closer and Stacy Keibler now felt incomplete without her savior. For the past two weeks, she had been tormented by Test and Scott Steiner. They ripped off her clothes during a Raw taping and ordered her to dance around. She felt ashamed, but they would not let her stop until a long while. Of course, the fans enjoyed it, but she was silently praying for him to come out and rescue her. It didn't happen. Stacy was alone again, and she hated it. Even though they were never officially together, she felt as if he were a part of her.  
  
Stacy was flipping through a recent issue of Raw magazine, bored out of her mind. She wasn't scheduled to be on TV that night, but decided to hang around the arena in hopes that she would have a run-in with the man she felt a wonderful attraction to. After reading an article about The Hurricane, Stacy heard a light knock on her locker room door. "Come in." She called. To her surprise, the person who walked in took her breath away.  
  
"Hey." He said softly.  
  
"Hi." She replied, closing her magazine and throwing it on the floor.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." She answered, not sure about what he was going to say. The man took a seat beside her and looked her in her eyes.  
  
*Really hope that you're on your way,  
  
With something special for me in your sleigh,  
  
Ohh please make my wish come true,  
  
Santa, can you hear me?  
  
I want my baby, (baby)  
  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold me,  
  
Maybe (maybe, maybe) they'll be all the love under the mistletoe...*  
  
"Stacy, I'm really sorry for what I said that night. I felt like such an ass for what I said. I really didn't mean for it to come out like that." He apologized.  
  
"Then, how did you want it to turn out? It sounded like pity to me." She stated, coldly. Her eyes fell to the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. It was too painful.  
  
"It wasn't. Honestly." He replied.  
  
"It sounded like it." She said, not able to say anything else.  
  
"Stacy, please look at me when you say that." He pleaded. She didn't lift her head until a minute after. She slowly lifted her head, looking into his dark eyes.  
  
"It...it...I can't do it." She answered.  
  
"Why?" He asked her.  
  
"Because...Because..." Stacy stopped herself, not sure if he felt the same way.  
  
*Santa, can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year,  
  
And all I want is one thing,  
  
Tell me my true love is here,  
  
He's all I want,  
  
Just for me,  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree,  
  
I'll be waiting here,  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year...*  
  
"Why?" Her savior repeated.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She questioned, ignoring his question. Stacy just couldn't get herself to answer him.  
  
"Why did I do it? I did it because you needed help. But not only because of that. Because I love you Stacy Keibler..."  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say..." She trailed off, amazed. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. I said I love you." He repeated.  
  
"I thought nobody loved me." She said, looking down. He used his finger to gently lift her head up and look into her eyes, which were welling up with tears of joy.  
  
"I do. I've had ever since I laid eyes on you. I just couldn't get myself to talk to you. When I saw that you needed help, I decided that it was time." He explained. Stacy smiled.  
  
"I love you too..Dave Batista." She stated, as he placed a soft kiss on her waiting lips. 


End file.
